Feliz Cumpleaños Sirius
by Tete93
Summary: Sirius nunca había sido la clase de niño que el día anterior a su cumpleaños se queda despierto hasta la media noche solo para recibir tan ansiado día. ONE-SHOT


Leí en Wikipedia que el cumpleaños de Sirius es el 7 de septiembre, por lo que no habría nacido en 1960 sino en 1959, ya que habría iniciado Hogwarts la semana que cumplía doce años. No estoy segura que tan verídica es esa información, pero para este fic asumí que era cierta, por lo que el cumpleaños de Sirius cae en la primera semana de curso.

En caso que sea cierto que su cumpleaños fue el siete de septiembre, este es un regalo de cumpleaños tardío para mi esposo Sirius en su cumpleaños número 53 (ó 52 en caso que no sea cierto lo que dice en Wikipedia)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa diosa J. K. Rowling. Yo aquí no gano ni un knut por escribir esto.

**Feliz Cumpleaños Sirius**

Sirius nunca había esperado con ansias su cumpleaños. No lo malinterpreten, claro que consideraba que su nacimiento era algo que valía la pena celebrar, solo que no era esa clase de niño que el día anterior a su cumpleaños se queda despierto hasta la media noche solo para esperar tan ansiado día. Cuando era pequeño, todos sus cumpleaños solían ser más o menos iguales, era despertado por los brincos de Regulus quien se metía en su cama a primera hora de la mañana solo para desearle Feliz Cumpleaños, todos los años él gruñía molesto porque deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero en el fondo estaba realmente agradecido con su hermano, ya que sabía que era el único de los habitantes de la casa al que verdaderamente le importaba que Sirius estuviera de cumpleaños. Y ese agradecimiento era lo único que impedía que Sirius ahorcase a su hermano menor por atreverse a despertarle.

Todos los años sus padres le daban un discurso de cumpleaños que pretendía ser una felicitación, pero terminaba siendo un recordatorio de lo agradecido que debería estar de ser un Black y que debería comportarse como tal. Discurso qué el no consideraba digno de su atención y al finalizar se daba cuenta que no había escuchado una palabra.

Todos los años sus padres organizaban una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de su primogénito, a la que asistía toda la "noble y ancestral" familia Black. La verdad es que esa reunión organizada por sus padres no podía estar más alejada de la descripción de una fiesta infantil, era una reunión con adultos estirados, con comida que a Sirius ni le gustaba, y decoraciones más bien macabras. La reunión más que una ocasión para festejar a Sirius era una reunión para que todos los familiares Black presumieran sus logros o para hablar de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre. La verdad le ponían tanta atención al chico del cumpleaños que Sirius podría haber sido comido por una manticora enfrente de todos y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Al principio soportaba esas horrendas reuniones solo gracias a la compañía de Regulus quien siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo reír. La única otro miembro de su familia con quien se llevaba bien era su prima Andromeda, pero ella estaba en Hogwarts para su cumpleaños, aunque siempre se acordaba de enviarle una carta. Pero los años pasaron, Andromeda se casó con un muggle y fue borrada del árbol familiar, y sus lechuzas cesaron, Sirius estaba seguro que ella aún se acordaba de su cumpleaños y tenía la sospecha de que su madre era quien confiscaba las cartas conforme llegaban.

Por su parte Regulus, al crecer, era cada vez más influenciado por sus padres, hasta el punto que cuando Sirius se marchó a Hogwarts a quien vio despedirse de él en la estación era una versión de diez años de su padre, frio y altivo, era imposible reconocer en ese Regulus al niño que se metía en su cama desentonando el Feliz Cumpleaños.

Sus cumpleaños en Hogwarts no podían ser más diferentes, en su cumpleaños número doce, fue despertado por huevos estallidos sorpresa que su nuevo amigo James Potter explotó sobre él, y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo junto con Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. De alguna forma James se las había arreglado para bajar a la cocina sin que lo descubriera y había vuelto con un pastel, una cantidad de comida como para alimentar a toda la torre de Gryffindor y varias jarras de jugo de calabaza. No habían palabras para expresar cuan agradecido estaba con ese chico, y con sus otros dos amigos, apenas llevaban una semana de conocerlo y ya le habían dado el mejor de sus cumpleaños hasta entonces.

Ese fue el primero de una fila de memorables cumpleaños, como por ejemplo su cumpleaños número quince, cuando se fugaron al cabeza de puerco a mitad de la noche y fueron atrapados por Filch. Aunque se habían fugado un millón de veces a Hogsmeade y nunca los habían descubierto gracias a la capa invisible de James, en esa ocasión para festejar se las habían arreglado para convencer a Aberforth que les sirviera whiskey de fuego a pesar de ser menores de edad. Sirius no recordaba muchos detalles de esa noche ya que era por mucho el más intoxicado de los cuatro, sin embargo de acuerdo a lo que le contó Remus, cuando volvieron al colegio a James le dio por intentar llevarle serenata a Evans la prefecta perfecta, Remus y Peter se lo intentaron impedir, en el forcejeo se les cayó la capa y terminaron armando tal escándalo en el pasillo que fueron atrapados por Filch, no importaba mucho, era solo otro castigo que agregar al cajón propio que tenían en la oficina de Filch, tal vez hasta les ayudara a romper algún record.

O su cumpleaños número dieciocho, el último que pasaría en Hogwarts. Él no era ningún idiota (por mucho que Lunático insistiera que sí), sabía cómo estaba la situación afuera, sabía que se estaba armando una guerra y no podía esperar para salir del colegio y unirse a la orden del fénix (si es que existía, y no eran solo rumores esperanzadores), pero eso no cambiaba que quería disfrutar su último año de colegio. Hogwarts era una especie de oasis de tranquilidad, donde Lord Voldemort no era más que una amenaza lejana, donde aún podía ser un adolescente normal, y pensaba disfrutarlo. Razón por la cual, decidió festejar su ultimo cumpleaños dentro del castillo a lo grande.

Él y Cornamenta habían organizado una "pequeña reunión" en la sala común, invitado a todos los habitantes de la torre de Gryffindor, los elfos le habían obsequiado mucha comida de las cocinas y habían metido varias botellas que contenían jugos de calabaza y cervezas de mantequilla…pero también algunas con whiskey de fuego o hidromiel con especias. Lunático les había advertido que era una muy mala idea, que si McGonagall se enteraba seguro le daba un infarto, moría, resucitaba y luego los asesinaba, que como prefecto responsable no podía permitir que llevaran a cabo esa fiesta…¡prefecto responsable su trasero! Si había sido el mismo Lunático quien había terminado por ayudar a James a meter todo de contrabando a la torre.

Había sido por mucho, la mejor fiesta dada en el castillo, la mitad de las chicas de la fiesta se abalanzaban sobre Sirius bailando la música de Las brujas de Macbeth que sonaba a todo volumen, el "prefecto responsable" de Lunático tenía como una hora que se había desaparecido con dos chicas, mientras Colagusano estaba bailando con una chica de sexto. Cuando la recientemente nombrada premio anual, Lily Evans volvió de su ronda nocturna y encontró la fiesta que tenía lugar en la sala común, les metió tremenda reprimenda y amenazó con ir a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, Cornamenta la siguió para evitar que los acusara, y de alguna manera que aún es un misterio, se las arregló para convencerla de cerrar la boca, pero igual ambos fueron descubiertos fuera de la cama a deshoras y fueron castigados juntos a arreglar libros en la biblioteca.

El nivel de furia de la pelirroja por su primer castigo, era el equivalente al nivel de felicidad de James.

-No lo entiendes Canuto, dos horas diarias a solas con Lily durante una semana – repetía como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo y Sirius no lo comprendiera – es mi oportunidad de conquistarla.

Y Sirius recordaba cómo se había burlado de James y había insistido que la pelirroja no le daría ni la hora… y como se había equivocado. En menos de cuatro meses ya caminaban de la mano por los pasillos del colegio… y dos años después estaban casados y con un hijo en camino…

Era su primer cumpleaños tras esas rejas, los dementores se acercaban, Cornamenta estaba muerto, la pelirroja estaba muerta…sentía un frio glacial en el pecho, intentaba pensar en recuerdos felices, pero todos los buenos recuerdos estaban llenos de niebla, no los podía ver claramente, no importaba mucho, no tenía una varita para conjurar el patronus que apartaría a esas horrendas criaturas de él. Sentía acercarse a los dementores, más frio, Lunático lo creía un asesino, Peter los había traicionado, era su culpa, todo era su maldita culpa por sugerir a Peter como guardián de secretos.

Más dementores se acercaban… casi podía conseguir otro recuerdo de un buen cumpleaños…pero ya no habría, porque Cornamenta estaba muerto, nunca más planearían juntos bromas contra los Slytherin, nunca más lo desvelaría planeando estrategias de Quidditch o haciendo un análisis del plan "Como hacer que Lily Evans admita que está enamorada de James Potter". Los dementores estaban del otro lado de los barrotes de su celda, todo estaba oscurecido, Regulus estaba muerto, muerto por haberse convertido en un asqueroso mortifago, nunca más saltaría en su cama cantando el feliz cumpleaños a voz de cuello.

La cercanía de los dementores lo hacía sumergirse en un torbellino de recuerdos, el cuerpo sin vida de James, Peter asesinando a doce muggles y cortándose un dedo, el cuerpo sin vida de Lily. ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar escapar de los malos recuerdos? Era lo único que había en ese lugar, podía oír a un tipo gritar a dos celdas de la suya, y todo se oscurecía con la cercanía de los dementores.

-¡Esto sí que es un cumpleaños feliz! - Susurró con sarcasmo, genial ahora estaba hablando solo, pero eso también era normal en este lugar, donde todos terminaban por volverse locos. Y luego sin detenerse a reflexionar si no se estaría volviendo loco también, sopló las veintitrés velas de su imaginario pastel.

**FIN**

Meh, no estoy tan contenta con cómo me quedó este one-shot, pero me esforcé y quería publicarlo así que aquí está.

Dejar review es donar una prenda a la P.E.D.D.O. por favor, piensa en todos esos elfos que podríamos liberar y deja un review.

*Protego*

Ahora sí, acepto tomatazos, Crucio's, insultos y Avada Kedavra's.

Besos

Tete


End file.
